FV226: Territory
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: A day before Danny & Ian's long awaited wedding, Tom introduces a new holodeck program which causes a lot of problems for two of Voyager's favourite couples.


**Territory**

**Episode Synopsis**  
A day before Danny & Ian's long awaited wedding, Tom introduces a new holodeck program which causes a lot of problems for 2 of Voyager's favourite couples. To top that off strange illnesses start infecting the crew, making some of them act strangely

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Charizard as himself

**Written By**  
Marill & Charizard

**Written**  
22nd February 2002

**Episode Based In**  
February 2378

**The Mess Hall:**  
Ian handed Harry and Tom two small cards. Harry looked up at Ian in a confused way.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"It's in invitation," Ian replied.

"For what?" Tom asked.

"Well Danny and I are planning to have our wedding this week," Ian replied.

"Oh, that's great. What date?" Tom asked.

"Tomorrow, fourteen hundred hours," Ian replied. Harry and Tom collapsed Pokémon style.

"Wow, that's short notice," Tom muttered.

"When's the bachelor party?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, it's the best man's job, and I haven't got one yet," Ian replied.

"With the wedding tomorrow isn't it a good idea to have one," Tom said.

"Well I have picked one, I just have to ask him," Ian said.

"I think you should before Tom starts planning the bachelor party himself," Harry said.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but I do suggest that you have it in my new holodeck program. Having the wedding there would be great," Tom said.

"What's the program about then?" Ian asked.

"It's based in Las Vegas, in the 21st century," Tom replied.

"Cool, we'll have it there then," Ian said.

"So my work is done here," Tom said and he walked away.

"So who's the best man?" Harry asked.

"Well Danny wanted her dad, but obviously that's not going to happen. So we decided that we'd have a friend of ours," Ian replied.

"So, who did she pick?" Harry asked.

"Well me and James are her only male friends. Plus I'm friends with you, Tom, Craig and Lee," Ian replied.

"Who have you chose!" Harry asked angrily.

"I thought it'd be better if we chose somebody that Danny actually likes," Ian said. Harry's fuse ran out.

"Who did you choose!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, sorry, James," Ian said calmly. Harry's anger went away quickly, and he started to laugh.

"Please tell me you're joking," Harry sniggered.

"Danny can't stand Lee. She doesn't like you, no offense. She thinks Tom's a leech. She says Craig gives her the creeps at times," Ian said.

"She likes James & Craig better than me!" Harry moaned.

"I didn't say she liked Craig, she said he gives her the creeps," Ian said. Harry groaned.

"I feel rather insulted," Harry muttered.

"Don't be. She's known James for eighteen years. She's known him longer than she's known me," Ian said.

"Yeah but, I've known her for nearly eight years, you would think.." Harry muttered.

"Get over it," Ian said and he walked away.

**Lena's Quarters:**  
"Come in," Lena called. The doors opened and Craig strode in.

"I was wondering, do you want to goto the Las Vegas program with me?" Craig asked.

"Sorry Craig, I'm going to goto to the other holodeck to do some more Games Training," Lena replied and she sat down. Craig eyed her suspiciously.

"Who with?" he asked.

"James of course. What kind of question is that?" Lena replied questioningly.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with him. Where are you really going?" Craig asked.

Lena raised her eyebrow. "I told you."

"You're lying, you're going out with him aren't you," Craig said.

Lena shook her head in disbelief. "Don't be silly, he's going out with Jessie."

"Don't I know, she's going to get a shock soon enough," Craig said.

Lena stood up and she walked closer to Craig. "Can't a girl be friends with a lad without going out with him?" she asked angrily.

"Yes, but you spend more time with him than you do with me!" Craig replied.

"Well maybe he's more fun to be with than you are!" Lena yelled.

Craig stared at her with a shocked, yet upset look on his face. "You don't mean that."

"Yeah I do. You know what, Craig, you and I are finished!" Lena yelled back.

"What for?" Craig asked.

"Well if you're so sure that me and James are an item, what's the point," Lena replied, and she folded her arms.

"So, I was right?" Craig asked.

"No you're bloody well not! Get out of my quarters, you dunce head!" Lena yelled in response.

Craig turned to leave. He stopped at the doorway and he turned back around. "Fine, but I doubt Jessie's going to be to happy with you," Craig said in a rather upset voice.

Lena rolled her eyes. "She'll understand my little dilemma with you, so there's not really any point."

Craig then turned back around and left the room. Lena sighed and she collapsed onto the sofa.

**The Mess Hall:**  
The room was unusually quiet. There was only a few people at the tables, including James and Jessie.

Jessie was drinking a milkshake through a straw, while James just had another Cherry Coke bottle.

"I tell ya, I'm not looking forward to Saturday," Jessie said as she fiddled with the straw.

"Why not?" James asked without taking his eyes off his bottle.

Jessie shrugged her shoulders. "Danny wants me to be one of her bridesmaids."

As usual James was taking a drink when she said that. He nearly choked on it.

"She asked you," he said in disbelief.

"Why is that so unbelievable?" Jessie asked, and she stared at her boyfriend with killer eyes.

James got rather nervous because of the look. "I didn't say it was."

Jessie took a drink from her milkshake and she instantly calmed down. "I have to bloody wear a white dress, she showed me it yesterday and it's awful."

"What's wrong with it?" James asked so he didn't say anything that would anger her again.

"For one thing it's a dress," Jessie replied, and she laughed. "But seriously, it's rather revealing." James raised his eyebrow. "Don't get any ideas."

"I'm not like that, Jess," James muttered and he took another drink.

"Anyway I didn't mean it was revealing in the way you probably thought," Jessie said.

James looked rather confused. "Then what way is it revealing?"

Jessie's eyes widened. "Oops, never mind," she stuttered.

"Erm, why wont you say?" James asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not wearing it," Jessie replied nervously.

"Why not, Danny wont be too happy," James said.

"I know that," Jessie said.

"Oh, I get it," James said.

Jessie stared at him in half shock, and half nervously. "You do?"

"You mean it's revealing, as in it's not baggy, it's one of those dresses that reveals too much of your figure, right?" James said, sounding a little too pleased with himself.

Jessie shook her head in disbelief. "How do you do that?"

"I was just guessing," James replied.

"Well, you were right," Jessie replied, sounding a little guilty with her lie.

"I don't know what you're worried about then, it's not like you're fat or anything like that," James said.

Jessie thought, "somebody please shut him up, I need a distraction."

Craig came into the room and he headed straight for Jessie and James' table.

"Hi Craig," Jessie said quickly.

"Erm, hi Jessie," Craig muttered.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked.

"Lena dumped me, all thanks to you," Craig replied.

"Me, what did I do?" James asked.

"Don't try to act innocent, I know that you're seeing her," Craig said angrily.

Jessie and James looked at each other and they burst out laughing. Craig stared at them in disbelief.

"What's so funny?" Craig asked.

"Craig, you're an idiot," Jessie replied while still laughing.

"But Jessie, it's true," Craig said.

"Where did you get that idea from then?" James asked.

"You spend an awful amount of time with her," Craig replied.

"Yeah, we're friends. Nothing wrong with that," James said.

"But before she said we were finished, she said that you were more fun to be with," Craig said.

"Yeah, and?" James said questioningly.

"I thought she meant.." Craig said.

"She didn't obviously. Craig, she's seventeen, I'm twenty eight. In my opinion she's still a kid, why would I go out with her when I've got a perfectly good girlfriend already," James said.

Jessie grinned. "Yeah, Craig. Why would he want Lena, when he's got me."

Craig collapsed onto the nearest chair, and he hid his face with his hands. "What the hell have I done?"

"So she's broken up with you, I don't blame her," Jessie said. Craig looked up at her.

"Why don't you blame her?" Craig asked.

"Well she must of come to the conclusion that you don't trust her. If James stopped trusting me, I'd dump him," she said.

"Oh, thanks," James muttered.

"So what should I do?" Craig asked.

"Well you can't do anything if you don't trust her," Jessie replied.

"How can I trust her when she spends more time with an older guy than she does with me?" Craig asked.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "You're one of those people who think guys and girls can't be friends with each other, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm not against it, but.." Craig replied.

"James and I have been friends for twenty four years," Jessie said.

"You two got together though, that's not a very good example," Craig said.

"Craig, forget it. If you can't trust your girlfriend spending time with male friends then you shouldn't have one," Jessie said.

"Yeah, you're right," Craig muttered.

"Glad I got that sorted out. Hey James, lets go and get high," Jessie said.

"Ok," James said. He and Jessie stood up and headed over to the replicator.

"Huh?" Craig muttered.

**Later that night, Holodeck 1:**  
The Las Vegas program was activated, and nearly everyone was there. Emma, Lilly and Triah were hanging around a bar in one of the casinos.

"I can't wait until tomorrow, I haven't been to a wedding in yonks," Triah said.

Lilly shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really like weddings," she muttered.

"How can you not?" Triah asked.

"Would you two shut up, I'm trying to listen," Emma said. Triah and Lilly looked at her oddly.

"Listen to what?" Triah asked.

Emma giggled. "Well I snuck into Sickbay yesterday and I took some of Doctor Jones' nanoprobes. I injected them into me, so I'm connected to who they belong to. I'm trying to figure out who it is."

Triah and Lilly stared at her in disbelief. "What the hell for?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, you remember what happened when you were connected to Lena," Triah said.

"I doubt it will be as bad," Emma said.

The two girls shook their heads. "Well don't come complaining to me when something happens," Lilly said.

"I have a theory that it's Jessie though," Emma said.

"Erm, is that good or bad?" Triah asked.

"Good. It's not Lena again," Emma replied.

Triah and Lilly glanced at each other nervously.

**The Ready Room:**  
Lena was sitting on the sofa, while Kathryn was at the replicator.

"Well, Lena, you're better off without him," Kathryn said. She picked up the coffee cup and small Cherry Coke bottle she ordered, and she sat on the sofa next to Lena. She handed the bottle to Lena.

"Yeah, but he was a funny guy to be with. I would of stayed with him if he wasn't so damn paranoid about James," Lena said.

"Maybe he had a good reason too. I mean I get worried about the same thing. You do spend a lot of time with James," Kathryn said.

"Most of the time we're Games training. Besides Jessie would be acting paranoid too but she trusts James. Obviously Craig doesn't trust me," Lena said.

"You can't expect to have a good relationship with someone who doesn't trust you. You should find someone else," Kathryn said.

"I don't want to find someone else," Lena said.

"Then don't. If you're happy being single, then be single," Kathryn said.

"Thanks mum, but I think I lost Craig's friendship too," Lena muttered.

"You didn't do anything wrong, remember that," Kathryn said.

**Holodeck One:**  
A couple Voyager crewmembers were inside one of the casino's that was half a hotel as well. The only main characters there were Jessie and James. They went over to one of the games.

"I can't play that, knowing me I'll get hooked," Jessie said.

"I'll play then and you can just watch," James said.

"Fine, I'll play. Give me the dice," Jessie said. The dice was passed to her, and she picked it up.

**Meanwhile:**  
Tani was at a gambling machine thing. She lost and she walked away from it. She turned around and she saw Lisa at the same machine and she won straight away. Tani ran back over.

"Hey, that was my win," Tani said.

"How so?" Lisa asked as she picked up all the money she won.

"You waited until I left and you got my jackpot," Tani replied.

"Oh shut up, you're just a sore loser," Lisa said.

"Maybe I am, but you cheated. There's a word for it, but I can't think of it," Tani said.

"Look, face the facts. I won, you didn't. So take a hike," Lisa said.

"Ooh, this isn't over," Tani growled and she walked off.

**Elsewhere:**  
Ashley was wandering around, bored as can be.

"This place sucks, there's no decent games.. oh wait, there's one," he said, as he spotted a card game dealer at a table. Ashley went over to him.

The dealer dealt him some cards, Ashley spotted something. "Wow, you have the same hand as me," he said.

The dealer looked at him funny. "Excuse me, sir?"

"We have identical hands," Ashley said.

The dealer looked at his own hands, and he looked back at Ashley. "So?"

"We could make a fortune," Ashley said.

"I don't see how, sir," the dealer said. A security guard came up behind Ashley.

"Come on, lets go," the guard said.

"Aw crap, not again," Ashley muttered. The guard dragged him away.

**Lena's Quarters:**  
Lena was sitting on the sofa, sulking, as she was holding a Cherry Coke bottle.

The door chimed. Lena looked up at the door. She walked over to it, and she opened it. Craig was there.

"What do you want?" Lena asked.

"I just wanted to apologise for accusing you of seeing James," Craig replied.

"That's nice. Do you expect me to take you back now?" Lena asked sarcastically.

"No, I just wanted to apologise," Craig replied.

"Whatever, are you going to go now?" Lena said.

"Well erm, do you want to goto the Holodeck?" Craig asked.

"You don't get it do you? We don't just suddenly make up just because you apologised," Lena replied.

"But I thought friends forgive each other," Craig muttered.

Lena sighed. "Fine, but only because James didn't turn up again."

"Thanks, Lena," Craig said happily.

**Outside Holodeck 1:**  
Lena was reading the computer panel that said what the program was about. Craig was standing around like a dope.

"It says we have to go on the plane for an hour before we get to the Las Vegas part. What's the point of that?" Lena said.

"I dunno," Craig said.

"Lets get going then," Lena muttered and she walked into the Holodeck. Craig followed.

**Meanwhile:**  
Tani was watching Lisa hide behind one of the games machines. Tani did the same on the other side of the same machine. One person finished playing and they walked off. Tani and Lisa rushed to it, but Tani got there first.

Tani stole one of Lisa's coins. She pulled the lever after putting the coin in, and she won. "Yey! I won, I won!" she yelled.

"Hey, that was my coin," Lisa moaned.

"You're just a sore loser," Tani said, and she giggled. She started picking all the money she won. Lisa called a security guard over.

"This girl just stole one of my coins, and she used it to win a game," Lisa said.

"Only because you won on my machine," Tani said.

"Did not, you left the machine," Lisa said.

"Ok, young lady, out," the guard said as he took a hold of Tani's arm.

"Hey, she started it!" Tani squealed.

"Just come with me," the guard said and he dragged Tani out.

She joined Ashley outside the casino.

"You too, huh?" Tani said.

"Yep, I got thrown out because I found my hand twin," Ashley said.

"Wow, that could earn a fortune, if it weren't on the Holodeck," Tani said.

"Yeah, I could get money just for the Holodeck, and gamble it all here," Ashley said.

"Good idea, you should convince your hand twin," Tani said.

"Lets go," Ashley said. He and Tani snuck back into the casino.

**Twenty minutes later, on the plane:**  
The plane was full of holographic passengers. Lena and Craig had to sit next to each other.

"I'm sick of this damn plane," Lena muttered as she crushed another paper cup.

"You're not scared of heights, are you?" Craig asked.

"Don't be stupid, of course I'm not," Lena replied. She looked at the person next to her. "Excuse me, have you finished with that paper cup?" The guy nodded, and Lena took it. She crushed that one too. She turned around to look Craig's way briefly.

Craig smiled slightly. He put a pretend shocked expression on his face, and he turned to Lena. "No I will not goto the bathroom with you!" Craig yelled at a surprised Lena.

"What, I didn't say anything," Lena said. She noticed everyone looking her way, and she turned slightly red.

"Revenge is sweet," Craig said quietly.

"Revenge? You little twat," Lena said angrily. She took a bottle of water off the guy next to her, and she spilt it on Craig.

"Aw come on, Lena, it was only a joke," Craig moaned.

Lena smiled and she summoned a airhostess over. "Excuse me, he's rather embarrassed, but he wet his pants," Lena said. The airhostess looked rather uneasy and she pretended to serve somebody else.

"Oh very funny, Lena," Craig muttered.

"You're right, revenge is sweet," Lena said with a big grin on her face.

**Ten** **minutes later:**  
Lena had fallen asleep, on Craig's shoulder. He looked down at her, he smiled evilly, and he summoned a airhostess over to him.

"Excuse me, have you got any pens?" he asked.

**Half an hour later:**  
The plane had landed, and everyone was getting off. Craig was in front of Lena, and he had a big grin on his face.

"Had a nice trip, sir?" the airhostess asked when Craig got to the plane's door.

"Ooh, yes," Craig replied and he walked off, followed by Lena.

The airhostess tried to keep a straight face when Lena walked past her. Craig had drawn a moustache on her face.

**Back in the casino:**  
Ashley had gone back to his 'hand twin' and he was pretending to play the game. Tani came over and she sat next to him.

"Hello, I'm Isabelle from Canada. Deal me in," Tani said in a fake Canadian accent. Ashley smiled at her briefly.

"Hello Isabelle," Ashley said.

"Oh my, do you two realise that you two have very similar looking hands. I know someone who'd pay a fortune to see them," Tani said. The dealer guy rolled his eyes and continued to deal.

The guard who threw Tani out came upto her. "I thought I threw you out."

"Oh you must be getting me mixed up with my twin sister, Tani. I'm Isabelle from Canada," Tani said.

"Actually, can you take both of them away," the dealer said.

The guard nodded his head, and he took Tani and Ashley out.

**Elsewhere:**  
James and Jessie were still playing the game, well Jessie was, James was just kinda cheering her on. A lot of people had gathered around to watch since Jessie kept winning. Lena and Craig came over. Jessie didn't notice them, but James did. He started laughing when he saw Lena.

"What are you laughing at?" Lena asked. Craig started laughing as well.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" James asked.

Lena looked at Craig angrily, and she stormed over to the nearest mirror. "This is why people keep laughing at me!" she yelled. Craig went over to her, still laughing.

"We'll book a hotel room to stay for tonight, you can't stay in public like that," Craig said while still laughing.

"It'll wash off," Lena grumbled as she tried to wipe the pen off.

"Erm, it's permanent," Craig said. Lena narrowed her eyes and she punched Craig in the face, knocking him unconscious. She turned back to the mirror.

"Permanent my a, it'll come off," Lena said and she headed towards the reception. Craig quickly came back into consciousness and he followed her.

"Ok, people, if I win this game, free steak dinners for everyone," Jessie said. Everyone cheered, and she threw the dice. Everyone cheered again. Jessie clapped her hands in a hyper way. "This is so fun, I'm so good at this," she said.

"Forget that, if you win, we get married tonight," James said. Jessie stared at him, gobsmacked. Everyone else cheered.

"Shut up, it just got interesting!" Jessie yelled at their audience. She turned to James. "Are you kidding, we can't just get married."

"Why not?" James asked.

"What the hell, it might be a result of being high, but who cares," Jessie said. She threw the dice, one fell off the table. "Ok, nobody move!" Everyone did as they were told. Both Jessie and James got on the floor and looked around for the missing dice.

Both of them spotted the dice, and they crawled over to it. "What is it, did I win?" Jessie asked nervously.

James looked at the dice, and he slowly looked back at Jessie. "Yeah, you did," he said slowly. They both grinned at each other. Still on their hands and knees, they went over to each other and they kissed.

**Meanwhile, Jessie/James' Quarters:**  
"Get this brat offa me!" Meowth yelled and he hid behind the couch. Duncan giggled and he followed him there. He continued to pull on the charm on Meowth's head.

"Stupid kitty, you got a gold thing stuck on ya head," Duncan giggled. Meowth screamed as Duncan continued to pull the charm.

"That's meant to be there!" Meowth screamed.

Wobbuffet appeared out of nowhere, "wobbbufffffett!"

"This is the last time I babysit you, and what the hell are you doing here, you blue blob?" Meowth asked.

"Wobba, wobbuffeet!" Wobbuffet replied.

"Fine, if you like Duncan so much, you can babysit him," Meowth said, and he got away from Duncan's grasp again. "I wish I was back on my Voyager. My Jessie and James didn't have an annoying brat," Meowth said.

"Why?" Duncan asked.

Meowth sighed. "Because they aren't lovebirds."

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"Because they aren't the same Jessie and James, they're Pokémon characters," Meowth replied.

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"Because," Meowth replied angrily.

"Why?" Duncan asked.

Meowth groaned and he put ear plugs in his large ears.

"Wobba!" Wobbuffet said.

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"Aw crap, I can still hear them!" Meowth wailed.

"Wobba!" Wobbuffet said.

"Why?" Duncan asked.

**A hotel room in the Holodeck, ten minutes later:**  
Lena and Craig were drunk as can be, while sitting around the hotel room. Craig looked around. "There's no peanuts left," he said.

He fell off the bed, and Lena burst out laughing. "Oh here's one!" Craig's voice said from the floor. He pulled himself up and he looked at the 'peanut'. "Oh wait, it's just a piece of fluff," he said and he giggled.

Lena stood up from the chair she was sitting on, and she headed towards the phone. "I think I should order some more snacks and booze," she said. She picked up the phone. "Hi, erm, can we have ten more bottles of vodka, twelve bags of peanuts and..." she looked at the phone and she burst out laughing. "I forgot to dial!"

Craig burst out laughing too and he fell off the bed again.

**A clothes shop near the casino:**  
Jessie and James walked in talking, they stopped near a display.

"Ok, we just need something blue, and something borrowed," Jessie said.

James picked up a blue jumper that was nearby. "Something blue?"

"Yeah, what should we do about borrowed?" Jessie asked.

James picked up another jumper. "Put this under your top," he said.

"That's stealing," Jessie whispered.

"No, borrowing, we'll bring it back," James said.

Jessie put the jumper under her top, and it made her look more pregnant. She looked down and she grinned.

"One step at a time," James muttered, he then gently dragged Jessie over to the counter to pay for the unborrowed jumper.

"Oops," Jessie muttered.

"What?" James said questioningly.

"Er, the jumper nearly fell out.." Jessie said quietly, and she sighed in relief.

**Back in the hotel room:**  
"I wanna go out," Lena said.

"People will see you like that," Craig said as he lay on the bed, face down.

"It doesn't matter, I gotta plan," Lena said, and she pulled a pen out of nowhere.

**Some wedding chapel on a nearby planet:**  
Jessie and James walked in, with the jumpers on.

"Ok, we're here. Ready?" James asked.

Jessie looked around nervously. "No, I think I'm sobering up," she replied.

"Me too," James muttered.

The doors to the main room burst open, and Jessie & James looked to see who was coming up. They stared in shock.

"Yey, me a Mrs!" Lena yelled in a slurry voice.

"Wooh, party!" Craig yelled. He had 'idiot' written on his face, and a beard was drawn on him.

Lena threw the bouquet onto the floor, and she stepped on it. She and Craig headed out. As soon as they got out they walked off in opposite directions to each other.

"Oh my god, not again," Jessie muttered.

"Is drunken marriages a Janeway family trait?" James asked.

"It is now," Jessie replied.

Emma, Triah, Faye, Lilly and Naomi rushed in.

"Where's Lena and Craig?" Lilly asked.

"They've just gone," Jessie replied.

"Oh my god, they got married!" Emma yelled suddenly.

"How did you know?" James asked.

Emma looked nervous and she smiled slightly. "I kinda nicked Jessie's nanoprobes, I can hear her thoughts," she said.

"Oh not again, I was wondering why I was thinking about chain-saws for a brief second," Jessie groaned.

"You two were going to get married too!" Emma said.

Jessie and James looked nervously at each other. "We were a bit high on Cherry Coke," Jessie muttered.

"A bit?" Triah muttered.

"So Lena and Craig got married, why?" Lilly asked in disbelief.

"They looked a bit drunk," James replied.

"That explains everything," Lilly muttered.

"Well I doubt Craig needed to be drunk, if you know what I mean," Faye said.

"Yeah, but don't you realise we've got a bit of a problem on our hands here?" Jessie asked.

"Erm, no," almost everyone replied.

"Lena's one of Danny's bridesmaids, she's going to have a bit of a shock in the morning, and I don't mean because of the hangover," Jessie said.

Everyone looked at each other, a bit confused.

"Eeew," everyone but James said.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Emma muttered.

"Ok, I didn't think it was disgusting," Jessie said.

"Well, I thought sleeping with Craig was disgusting to the max," Emma said. Everyone felt sick.

"They just got married, I didn't mean that they were going to do anything like that. I meant she'll be just shocked about the marriage," Jessie said.

The girls looked at each other, all confused.

"Er, Jess, it's tradition for the married couple to sleep with each other on the wedding night. It's bad luck if you don't," Triah said.

"Didn't you know that?" Lilly asked.

Jessie and James looked at each other briefly, and they cringed slightly.

"That wouldn't be good if we did get married after all," Jessie said.

"We didn't know that. We would have had tonnes of bad luck if we did get married," James muttered.

The others just giggled.

"I can't believe you both didn't know. What did you think the married couple do on the wedding night?" Triah asked.

James and Jessie shrugged. "I dunno," they both muttered.

"Well there's nothing we can do about Lena and Craig, we'll just have to see how they cope tomorrow morning," Lilly said.

"I bet Craig will be happy," James said.

"Happy? He'll be over the moon," Jessie said.

"Maybe they wont, they might be too drunk to even remember that they have to do it," Emma said.

"Or they might be just like Jessie and James, in other words clueless," Lilly said.

"Hey!" Jessie and James snapped.

"Come on, lets go," Faye said.

**The next morning, Craig's quarters:**  
Lena and Craig both woke up, in the same bed. Lena looked over.

"Er, Craig, what am I doing here?" she asked nervously. She quickly looked down at herself. She was still wearing the clothes from the previous night. So was Craig.

"I dunno, I don't think we did anything though," Craig said.

Lena quickly climbed out of the bed. "Crap, I've got to get over to Danny's. I'm the bloody bridesmaid!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Craig said, and he sat up too.

"I feel better in knowing that we didn't do anything stupid," Lena said, and she headed towards the door. She didn't notice that somebody had written 'Just Married' on the back of Craig's jacket.

**Danny's Quarters:**  
Danny was in the bedroom, getting changed. Jessie was sitting on the sofa with Kirsty. Kirsty had a cute little white dress on, and little white shoes on. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat and she kept clapping her hands.

Jessie wasn't too pleased though, she was wearing the white dress she didn't like. She stood up and she headed over to the mirror. Everything else seemed fine; her hair had been recently dyed brown, with blonde highlights in, it was tied up in a loose pony tail. The thing that bothered her the most was the fact that the dress was tight enough for people to see the small growth of her stomach.

Danny walked in. She did a little pose. "What do you think, Jess?" she asked happily. She had a beautiful long white dress on, with gold glittered patterns on it. Her blonde hair was slightly braided, and she had gold glitter in it.

"You look great," Jessie muttered, and she quickly sat down on the sofa again.

Danny walked over to Kirsty, and she picked her up. "Is something wrong Jess? I thought I was the one who should be nervous," Danny asked her friend as she sat down.

"No, I'm fine. Just not used to wearing dresses," Jessie replied.

"Speaking of which, where's Lena?" Danny asked.

"Er, maybe she slept in a few extra minutes," Jessie replied nervously.

Right on cue Lena rushed into the room. She had a much shorter dress on than the other two girls had, but she didn't seem to care.

"Er, sorry I'm late. Is there still time to dye my hair?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, of course," Danny replied.

"Thanks," Lena said and she rushed into the bathroom.

Danny laughed. "If she keeps dying her hair, it will die."

"Yeah," Jessie muttered.

Danny rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"If you must know. James and I were at that Vegas program, and we must have been far too high on Cherry Coke. We were really close to getting married in one of the chapels," Jessie replied.

Danny stared at her friend in shock. "You were going to get married the night before mine?"

"It all seemed like a joke at the time," Jessie said.

"I don't believe it. I've been engaged for over a year, and then the night before the wedding, my lead bridesmaid nearly gets married to my best man," Danny said and she stood up.

"You nearly did what?" Lena asked in disbelief.

Danny and Jessie looked towards Lena, who was standing at the doorway with her now blue hair. It seemed to turn into a lighter blue as it went down to the tips.

"Sorry Jess, that was a bit silly, wasn't it?" Lena said.

"You can talk, Lena," Jessie said.

"What?" Lena said questioningly.

"Don't tell me you don't remember what happened last night," Jessie said.

"Well, no I don't," Lena said.

"I hate to tell you this Lena, but I wasn't the only one who was careless. You and Craig were drunk to the max, and you got married in the same chapel," Jessie said.

"What!" Lena and Danny exclaimed.

"Crap, please tell me you're joking!" Lena said loudly.

"I'm not, ask Lilly, Emma, Triah, Naomi, Faye and James if you don't believe me," Jessie said.

"I don't believe this is happening," Danny muttered and she covered her face with her hand.

"What am I going to do, my parents will kill me," Lena said frantically.

"No Lena, they wont. I'm going to kill you," Danny said.

"I was drunk, you can't blame me for something I did when I was drunk," Lena said.

"She's got a point," Jessie said.

"You're right, Jess. She was not in control of herself, but you were. How could you do this to me," Danny said.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over the two of us," Jessie said.

The door chimed. Danny looked at Jessie. "You open the door," she said.

Jessie went over to the door, and it opened to reveal James.

"James, you're not suppose to be here," Jessie said.

"Yeah but, I just wanted to apologise for last night," James said.

"You shouldn't be apologising to me. I think both of us need to apologise to Danny," Jessie said.

Danny came over to the door. "No, you've apologised already. Come on, I'm waiting."

"I'm sorry for last night, Dan," James said nervously.

"Great, this has been a good day so far," Danny said sarcastically. She walked away from the door as Lena ran over.

"Please tell me Jessie was joking about the marriage thing," Lena said frantically.

"Actually no, but it's nothing to worry about," James said.

"Nothing to worry about, I'm married to my ex boyfriend!" Lena stuttered.

"Mind telling the whole ship that," Jessie muttered.

"You didn't let me finish. Supposably the chapel we went to was one of those joke chapels. That so called priest set the place up for drunks, just in case they wanted to do what you and Craig wanted to do," James said.

"Oh thank god, so we're just pretend married?" Lena asked.

"Yeah," James replied.

"God, I feel a lot better now," Lena said and she walked back into the room.

"How did you find out?" Jessie asked.

"Craig found out about the so called wedding himself, and he contacted the chapel to see if they could get a divorce. They told him," James replied.

Lena turned around to face James and Jessie. "I didn't think he'd do that," she said.

"I was surprised too. He said something like he wanted to at least fix one of his mistakes," James said.

"You're not making this up are you?" Lena asked.

"Nope," James replied.

Lena slowly turned back around and she went to sit down on the sofa.

"By the way Jess, you look nice," James said.

"Oh, er thanks," Jessie muttered. She quickly tried to cover her stomach. James didn't notice. "If we do decide to get married one day, there will be a really clear sign. Right?"

"Yeah, I agree. I'd better be going now," James said, and he walked away. Jessie stepped backwards so the door would close. She went over to Danny.

"You're lucky I'm not the person who keeps grudges, Jess. Are we all ready?" Danny asked.

Jessie and Lena looked at each other, and Kirsty. The two girls nodded, Kirsty just clapped her hands.

**The Mess Hall:**  
Harry, Craig, and a few other crewmembers were playing the wedding music. Harry had a saxophone, and Craig actually had a guitar.

Everyone turned to the door, and they saw Danny walk in, with James on her arm, and Jessie, Lena & Kirsty behind them.

Ian took Danny's hand and they stood in front of Doctor Jones, who was in a vicar outfit. James, Jessie, Lena and Kirsty stood at the side near Kyle, Duncan and Meowth. The two boys had cute little suits on, and Meowth had a little bow tie around his neck.

Doctor Jones yapped on, and Danny & Ian said their vows, and their "I do's".

"You may now kiss the bride," Doctor Jones said with a big grin on his face. Danny and Ian kissed, and everyone cheered. The kids threw confetti at them.

Kirsty gave her mother the bouquet. Danny threw the bouquet over her shoulder, and Jessie caught it by accident.

"That isn't a sign," Jessie muttered.

"If that isn't a sign, what is?" James asked. Jessie ignored him.

Danny and Ian headed towards the main door arm in arm. People started throwing confetti over the couple. Harry, Craig and the others started playing the music.

**Later that night:**  
Everyone was dancing to the music. Craig, Harry and the others were playing the instruments, Lena was singing the song. All of them were on the stage. They were performing 'Paradise' by Kaci.

Couples were dancing, and they all backed off when Danny and Ian had to do their dance.

Jessie and James decided to leave, and they headed out of the room. They headed towards the turbolift and they waited until it came.

"James, do you want to get married or something?" Jessie asked.

"What made you think that?" James asked.

"When I caught the bouquet you seemed happy," Jessie replied.

"I wasn't happy about that. Look, I don't want to get married if that's not what you want," James said.

Jessie smiled, and she reached over to hold James' hand. Suddenly the turbolift doors opened, and Doctor Jones, still in his vicar outfit, was in. It looked like the poor pair were at the alter like Danny and Ian were.

"Hello there," Doctor Jones said cheerfully. He stepped out, and he headed towards the Mess Hall.

"Where did you go?" Jessie asked.

"Just went to check on a patient of mine," Doctor Jones replied and he walked through the main doors.

Jessie sighed and she walked into the turbolift as she let go of James' hand. He followed her not long afterwards.

"I think the whole bloody ship wants us to get married, if I get anymore of these signals.." Jessie said angrily.

James sighed. "Deck Six," he ordered. The turbolift went into motion. "Look Jess, I said there would be very clear signals, those were just coincidence's."

"Yeah, you're right," Jessie muttered.

Suddenly a weird electric shock came over the two. They had to lean on the turbolift wall to regain their balance.

"Stop on next deck," James managed to say. The turbolift stopped, and the doors opened.

"What the hell was that?" Jessie asked.

"I have no idea, I doubt it was the turbolift," James replied.

"Well it must of been something," Jessie muttered.

Suddenly James pushed Jessie into the turbolift wall, and started kissing her.

Thompson and O'Hara came upto the turbolift and they both put their hands on their hips.

"Do you mind, that's our makeout point!" Thompson yelled.

"Yeah, get your own," O'Hara said angrily.

Jessie and James stopped in shock and they rushed out of the turbolift.

Thompson and O'Hara shrugged their shoulders and they went into the turbolift. The doors closed.

Jessie glared at James. "Don't ever do that again, you hurt my back!" she yelled.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," James muttered.

"At least give me a warning next time. I think I should get to Sickbay," Jessie said. She looked around the corridor. "At least we're on the right deck," she said, and she walked down the corridor.

James slowly followed her, feeling really ashamed of himself.

The pair weren't far from Sickbay when Jessie stumbled a bit. She looked at James. "Did you have to be a bloody Slayer, I think you killed by back," she said. She leaned on the wall for support.

"Sickbay's not that far away, you can't stop now," James said.

"Stop complaining, it's your fault it happened," Jessie said. James went over to her, and he slowly picked her up. "What are you doing, people will see us."

"Well do you want to stay here?" James asked.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Fine, just get there fast."

They reached Sickbay, and they went in. They stopped once they were inside.

"Damn, not another signal," James said.

"It's not a signal," Jessie said.

James slowly let Jessie down onto her own feet, and he helped her walk over to the nearest biobed. She sat down on it, as James tapped his commbadge.

"Stuart to Doctor Jones."

In: "Yes, Ensign."

"Can you come back to Sickbay, Jessie hurt her back," James said.

In: "How?"

"Er, that's not important," James muttered.

In: "Fine, I'm on my way."

Jessie looked at the neighbouring biobed. An unknown crewmember was lying unconscious, she was shivering.

"I wonder what happened to her," Jessie said.

Doctor Jones came in and he went over to Jessie.

"How did you get here so quick?" James asked.

"My secret, Ensign," Doctor Jones replied. He scanned Jessie with a conveniently placed tricorder. He went over to the medical tray and he picked up something. He came back over and he used what he picked up on Jessie's back. "How does that feel?"

"Fine, thanks," Jessie replied.

Doctor Jones smiled and he turned around to work at the console in the middle of the room.

Jessie stood up. "You're lucky it wasn't a permanent injury."

"Sorry," James said.

"You can stop apologising," Jessie said. She thought for a few seconds, and she got a disgusted look on her face.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"That connection thing is kicking in," Jessie replied.

Emma thought, "ooh, there's Tom. God doesn't he have a nice a."

"I'm going to be sick," Jessie said.

"Just don't be sick on me," James said.

Emma thought, "oh, what a good view of his butt."

"I'm sure she's doing it on purpose," Jessie said.

"What is she thinking about?" James asked.

"She thinks Tom is cute," Jessie replied.

"Oh, right," James said, he felt rather sick himself.

Jessie thought, "Emma, will you stop looking at Tom's ugly big a, or I'll do something you wont like."

Emma thought, "like what?"

Jessie thought, "just keep thinking about Tom, and you'll find out."

Emma thought, "hang on a mo, here comes Harry. I'd love to get a hold of them at the same time."

Jessie thought, "even you aren't that sick. You're doing this on purpose to make me ill."

Emma thought, "yep, is it working?"

Jessie thought, "fine, you asked for it."

"I've got an idea to how I can get Emma back," Jessie said.

"Really, how?" James asked.

**The Mess Hall:**  
Emma had fainted, Lena & Lilly had come over to her. Emma woke up straight away with a disgusted look on her face.

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

"You don't want to know," Emma moaned.

"Is it about your connection with Jessie?" Lena asked.

"Yes! Tell her to stop!" Emma cried.

"Stop what?" Lena asked.

Emma cringed, she tried to ignore what the connection was sending to her.

"James, she's kissing him in Sickbay," Emma said.

Lilly and Lena looked at each other with bemused looks on their faces.

"I see," Lilly said.

Tom accidentally overheard and he ran out of the room, nobody noticed. He eventually got to Sickbay and he rushed in. He came to a halt and he folded his arms.

Doctor Jones was working at the console, totally unaware to what was going on. James was pinned down to the biobed, and Jessie was leaning over him, kissing him.

"Ahem, lovebirds," Tom said. Jessie and James quickly got off the biobed, and they stood about two feet away from each other. Doctor Jones turned around, all confused.

"What's going on?" Doctor Jones asked.

"Nothing, just those two were making out on your biobed," Tom said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh not again. They're the second pair today," Doctor Jones muttered. He picked up a tricorder and he went over to Jessie.

"Doc?" Tom said questioningly.

"Two friends that you probably don't know were doing the same thing this morning. I scanned them since they said they felt this strange electric shock earlier. Something strange is in their blood and it's making them lose control when nobody is watching them," Doctor Jones said. He scanned Jessie and James, and he nodded his head. "The same thing is in their blood too."

"Electric shock, we had that," James said.

"That's not all. I've had a few complaints that it's far too cold from several people. Their body temperatures dropped a few degrees after an electric shock," Doctor Jones said.

"Where did this electric shock come from?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, if the sensors picked it up I would have been informed by now," Doctor Jones replied.

"So is that why we were.." Jessie asked.

"Yes. The last pair were just friends as well," Doctor Jones replied carefully.

"So all you guys have to do is have somebody watching you at all times," Tom said.

"What, even at night time?" James asked.

Tom burst out laughing. "That's the best time, you don't want anything worse to happen, if you know what I mean."

"Thanks a lot, Tom, that made me feel a whole lot better," Jessie muttered.

"Well he did ask," Tom said.

"I'll inform the Captain now, since main characters have been infected," Doctor Jones said.

"Great, the whole crew will know about this soon," Jessie said.

"I'll try to keep quiet," Tom said, and he headed out the room.

"That'll be the day," James said.

**The next day:**  
_**Captains Log Stardate, erm Sunday. Doctor Jones has reported a epidemic on board the ship. It is spreading quickly among the crew. Several crewmembers' temperatures have dropped several degrees, and some crewmembers erm, keep losing control of themselves. I've ordered several crewmembers to search the database to find out about this electric shock that originally hits the affected.**_

**The Conference Room:**  
All of the main cast were sitting at the main table. Several people kept glancing at Jessie and James, and then sniggering.

"Harry, did you and Triah find anything about the electric shock?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes actually. The affected described it as a brief electric shock, well according to the database we've had this before," Harry said.

"We have, when?" Kathryn asked.

"When those aliens boarded the ship and performed experiments on the crew," Triah replied.

"If it's the same aliens, then how come the only thing that's happened is drops in temperature, and erm.. " Kathryn said.

"Making out," Tom finished. Several people laughed.

"Shut up, Tom," Jessie growled.

"Couldn't resist it," Tom said.

"Well didn't Tom and B'Elanna have the making out problem in that episode?" James asked.

Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other.

"Crap, I should of known that would be mentioned," Tom said.

"There was no proof that that was the result of an experiment," Doctor Jones said.

"Oh thanks, Doc," B'Elanna said.

"There's nothing wrong with that B'Elanna, we were seeing each other then," Tom said.

"True, but this is embarrassing," B'Elanna muttered.

"I think, Captain, that the aliens are experimenting for a cure in something more specific this time. Last time they claimed to be experimenting for cures for everything," Doctor Jones said.

"Yes, but why did they come back to us?" Kathryn asked.

"Maybe Humans are good test subjects," Doctor Jones replied.

"Well we got them off our ship once, we can do it again," Kathryn said.

Lena shivered slightly. "Bloody hell it's cold. Computer raise the temperature 10 degrees," Lena said.

The room suddenly became a lot hotter. Lena still looked cold, but everyone was starting to sweat.

"Doctor, take her to Sickbay and raise the temperature there. Make sure all of your drop temperature patients go there," Chakotay said.

"Aye, Commander," Doctor Jones said. He stood up and he headed towards the door. Lena slowly followed him.

"If anyone experiences this electric shock, and you feel cold go straight to Sickbay. If you don't feel cold, make sure you're with at least two other people," Kathryn said.

"Or you'll end up making out with someone," Tom said.

"Oh shut up!" Jessie snapped.

"Can't help it," Tom said.

**The Bridge:**  
Everyone on the Bridge was in their usual spots.

"Anything yet, Harry?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"Yes, Captain. Putting it on viewer," Harry said.

"I doubt they'll fall for it again," Chakotay muttered.

"It's worth a try, this episode is long enough for the first plan to work," Kathryn said.

"Er, Captain, the viewer?" Harry said.

"Oh yes," Kathryn said. She looked at the viewscreen. It showed a sun. "That'll do," Kathryn said.

"Well we'll get rid of the aliens, but we'll get rid of ourselves as well," Tom said.

"Thanks Tom, that makes me feel better," Jessie said nervously.

"You're welcome," Tom said.

The alien woman from 'Scientific Method' dematerilised in front of the command chairs.

"Do you really think that's going to work again?" the woman asked.

"Well if you don't leave we'll just fly into that sun, it's better than living as lab rats," Kathryn replied and she stood up.

"If you even attempt it, I will kill the test subjects," the woman said.

"Aw crap," Jessie and James muttered.

"That doesn't matter, if you don't leave we'll all die anyway," Kathryn said.

"You wouldn't kill your crew, this is another bluff," the alien woman said.

"If that's how you want to play it. Mr Paris, set a course right for the sun," Kathryn commanded.

Tom swallowed hard. "Yes ma'am."

Voyager took off towards the sun, at a fast speed.

"Five minutes till we fry," Tom said.

"It's really upto you," Kathryn said.

The alien woman smiled and she disappeared again.

In: "Doctor Jones to Bridge. All of my patients have just collapsed, they've been infected with a virus."

"She wasn't bluffing," Kathryn said.

"Nope," Tom muttered, he looked James and Jessie's way. They had both collapsed as well.

"Keep us on course, Tom," Kathryn said.

"Er, yes ma'am," Tom said.

"Wait, three alien ships are detaching from the hull," Harry said.

Kathryn looked Tuvok's way. "You know what to do," she said.

Tuvok nodded and he worked at his console. "Enhancing shields, now."

"Tom, take us away, now!" Kathryn commanded.

Tom nodded, and he worked furiously at the console.

"What was the enhancing shields part about?" Tom asked.

"Weren't you listening earlier. Tuvok was to scan the ships as they left, to find out how they graft onto Voyager. Once that was known, Tuvok was able to mount a defence so the ships couldn't graft on again," Kathryn replied.

"Oh, I knew that," Tom said.

_**Captains Log Supplemental: The aliens have gone. According to Astrometrix these aliens own this area of space as well as other areas, so they can experiment on other ships. We have issued a warning probe to every ship in the area.**_

**The Mess Hall:**  
The room was very busy. Every table was being used. Lena, Tani and Ashley were at a table not far from Jessie and James' table. Everyone else was just unknown crewmembers

"I hope nothing like that happens again, that was so embarrassing," Jessie said.

"Yeah, we were seen by Tom of all people," James said.

"I just hope that everyone knows it was just an experiment that made us do those things," Jessie said.

James nodded slightly. The table was silent for a few minutes. James reached over and took a hold of Jessie's hand.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked quietly.

"I just wanted to," James replied. Jessie noticed that he was looking rather nervous about something. "Why don't we go," he said. He stood up while he still had a hold of her hand.

"Yeah ok," Jessie said, and she stood up as well. She tried to walk away, but James didn't move. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

Everyone was watching them now, and she felt rather embarrassed

James thought, "it's now or never, lets get this over with."

He went down on his knee, with everyone still watching. "Jessie, will you marry me?"

Everyone stared in shock at the pair. No one was more shocked that Jessie herself. She looked at the camera. "Freeze frame, please?" The picture seized.

**What will Jessie's answer be? Why were we cruel enough to give you a cliffhanger? Will Lena and Craig ever get back together? Does Tani actually have a twin sister called Isabelle? Was that a stupid question? And will we ever see those aliens again?**  
**Find out the answers to maybe some of these questions next time on Fifth Voyager.**

**THE END**


End file.
